Amane Anzai
|romaji = Anzai Amane |other names = Gray Sky Dragoness (chat username) |gender = Female |age = 15 |home = |school = * * |group = LID Top Team (Synchro member) |deck = |ace = |appears = * Children of Standard |creator = XBrain130 }} Amane Anzai is one of Yushi Sakaki's friends. Design Appearance Amane has brown eyes and long cyan hair, whose tips are colored orange, styled in a flowing tail coming out from the back of a boxy bob-cut. Her skin is very pale, almost unnaturally so, leading Yushi to occasionally joke she's an alien. At school she wears the standard female uniform, and in casual situations she changes to a dark green short-sleeved shirt with a greenish-yellow lowercase lambda and an angular denim miniskirt. In both outfits, she also wears dark blue socks and orange-and-white sneakers. Her Duel Disk is a miniaturized model, somewhat halfway between the Paradise City and SOL ones, with cyan body and light green blade. Personality Usually Amane's personality, despite being an student, is similar to 's: she's usually kind and nice girl, but willing to stand up to defend themselves and the others. However, at the same time she is competitive, has a certain pride (mainly about her Dueling skills), and tends to show some degree of ego during Duels, due to her many wins and her status as one of the best students of LID's Synchro course. Amane can sometimes come off as somewhat of a nerd, not unlike the "gamer girl" stereotype, for example for being extremely fond of "classical" american science fiction such as Star Wars and Star Trek, and owns a few such-themed cosplays (including a " "/Mara Jade Skywalker outfit and a female TOS Starfleet Science officer uniform). She's also a pervert, occasionally making dirty jokes or suggestive remarks, many also relating to her sci-fi passion. Etymology Amane can mean "summit of the sky", as in "space", subtly referencing her Deck and her sky-blue hair. Anzai is pun, as it reminds of "Anzu" (Téa's japanese name), referencing their similaries, but also literally means "peaceful money", referring to how she's kinder than most other students of her private Dueling school. Biography Amane first appeared in "Children of Stardard". A sunday morning, she came to the Sakaki household because she and Yushi decided in chat to hang out together, but when she arrived she found out that her friend was bickering with his sister Asuyu and that they were about to Duel. She witnessed it together with and . Relationships Yushi Sakaki Amane is Yushi's best friend. Yushi has little other friends besides her, as most kids of their age tend to approach him just to know his parents or appear cool because they hang out with the son of the saviors of the world. Amane instead showed to be a genuine friend, and since then helped him deal with those annoying people. This happened before they parted ways regarding Duel Schools, as he went to his his grandfather's and she went to the LID. Since then, they decided to be each other's friend/rival, and they occasionally Duel in friendly matches between the two schools. During days off, they often hang out together. All in all, their relationship references that of and Téa before the start of the original manga. Deck Amane uses a Deck, focused on destroying themselves to steal opposing monsters. Amane commented that is always fun watching her opponent's reactions to her taking away their best monsters. Summon chants }} Trivia * Amane's nickname on the chat app for Duel Disks, "Gray Sky Dragoness", is a reference to her Deck and ace. Category:Characters